Why Do I Feel Like This With Him?
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: In a mission with Roxas, a powerful heartless was about to end Xion's life, and Roxas was struggling to prevent it. But Zexion came in and rescued Xion. Since that day that happened 3 months ago, Xion has been feeling something in her chest. How will she deal with this new feelings? Will she take action? Xion/Zexion. (READ ZEXION'S VERSION FIRST "Complicated Emotions?")


**Well, it's been a while since I last wrote or continued some of my projects in here. Sorry I haven't posted chapters or more one-shots, school is getting really tough, especially since this is my last year in highschool. ;w; But here it is~! The second prequel of a XionxZexion one-shot fanfic~! I suggest reading Zexion's vesion first, "_Complicated Emotions?"._ Don't be afraid to check it out on my profile. :) Well, I hope you enjoy Xion's version~! ^.^**

* * *

_Why..? What is this? Why do I feel like this..? Of all the people, it had to be with _him_…_

I can't explain why but I feel something heavy inside my chest. I think it is what humans call a "Heart"? I know that whenever I see Zexion close by, my "heart" starts beating fast and I can feel my cheeks starting to burn for some reason. But wait… I'm a nobody, how can I _feel _if I'm not even supposed to have a heart? This is so confusing, I still don't understand…

I started feeling like this since three months ago, right after Zexion saved me from a Heartless that I and Roxas had to defeat to complete our mission. Just when I thought I was a goner, he came to my rescue. Roxas was cornered by a lot of heartless and he was desperately trying to get out so he could come into my rescue, but he couldn't. All I could hear were his cries of _"Damn heartless! Xion! Xion!" _Just when I was about to receive my final blow, that's when Zexion came in, defeating the big heartless that was about to end my life.

* * *

After the mission, Roxas couldn't stop thanking him, saying that I was like a sister to him and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if I got killed by that heartless. Axel also heard the news, and came in to check on us and also gave Zexion a big (and a bit hard) pat on his back, thanking him for saving my life and Roxas life too. When I turned to thank him I felt my chest heavy, and I felt hot all over, especially my cheeks, to the point where Axel noticed and started teasing me after Zexion left. Ever since that day, Zexion has been passing a bit of his time with us. It really surprised me since he is always alone in his room or anywhere where he could read in peace and he isn't a person to like too much company. But every time I talk to him, I get so shy and nervous, and my cheeks start burning. Oh, how embarrassing!

But is Axel right..? Is this what he calls 'love'…? No! No it can't be! Haha, that's absurd! I know Axel always teases me every time Zexion isn't around, I blush whenever he says _'I think someone has fallen in love.' _in this singing happy tone. "Oh… I think he is right, I don't feel like this with any other guy, only Zexion… Is it just because he saved me? Did he save me because he cared…? Oh no, he would never care for me, maybe he was ordered to take the heartless down, or maybe he had his own reasons…"

* * *

I lay on my bed with all this thoughts. I can't stop thinking of him… I started hugging my pillow tightly, close to my chest, where my heart it supposed to be. I could feel my heart beating fast because I was thinking of him… "Am I really in love with him…?" I asked myself, blushing a bit. "If so… What am I going to do…? What if he doesn't feel the same way…?" I sat up; the thought of being rejected by Zexion hurt me. I sighed, remembering his face that always had a bored expression, his hair, the way it covered his right eye, and those eyes of his… I could go into another world staring at those mysterious and beautiful eyes…

_Swift._ "Hm?" I stood up and walked towards my door, finding an envelope on the floor. "Who slid this here instead of just knocking and talk?" I asked myself while picking it up. I opened the door to see if anyone was there, but whoever slid the envelope into my room was already gone. I closed the door and walked back to my bed and sat down, opening the envelope. I took out the paper that was inside, unfolding it, and my face flushed as I read the letter.

_Would you like to go and get_

_some sea salt ice cream..?_

_I have nothing better to do. _

_What do you say? You want to_

_hang out? If you do, meet me_

_outside my room at 6:00pm._

_-Zexion_

"Z-Zexion…" my face was burning. Is this real? Or is this another prank of Axel and Roxas? No… They are horrible at faking Zexion's hand writing... He really asked her to hang out with him, and it doesn't say anything to bring Axel and Roxas around. "…This is my chance." I stood up, and walked to my mirror, staring at my blushing face. "I do love him. This is my chance to find out whether or not he feels the same way towards me…" I gently placed my hand on my chest, where my heart is. "Maybe we nobodies do have feelings… We just need to find it." I smiled; now clear with what I'm going to do. I'm going to hang out with Zexion, I want to know where this feelings will lead me to.

* * *

**Ta-da~! I'm not very good with first person writing, sorry.. ^^'a I wanted Xion's version to be short like Zexion's version, but I let my imagination take over and found myself writing more than I expected. :P Sorry if I made grammatical errors.. ^^'a But yes, I suggest reading Zexion's version first _"Complicated Emotions?" _to you know, understand better? This two fics are a prequel of a one-shot fanfic I'm gonna write of when, of course hang out. XP So, what do you guys think? Do you guys want to know what happens next with them? Also, thanks for reading~! c:**


End file.
